


U.A "Una Pequeña Ayuda Porfavor"

by LunaticaSinFronteras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Hogwarts, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Lives, Time Travel, Veela Draco Malfoy, Young Sirius Black, hermione malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticaSinFronteras/pseuds/LunaticaSinFronteras
Summary: "LUMOS".~Juro solemnemente que no haré nada bueno~.-Solo digan este hechizo "Militibus suis futuram invoco in infinitum sapientia nobis auxilium in bello..~Travesura Realizada~Es un MUNDO ALTERNATIVO gente así que espero que les guste demasiado y lo hago con todo mi amor. Tal como dije es un mundo alternativo así que si amas a las parejas originales de la saga pues no lo leas, si tienes una mente abierta léelo que este es un fanfic HARMIONE💕 y unas cuantas parejas raras , pero no tan raras como para emparejar a alguien con Umbridge pero me interesaron cuando lei un fanfic de esas mismas parejas :)-ADVERTENCIA 🔇🔥🚫Por los calzones de Merlín las críticas constructivas son recibidas no las  de otro tipo, ya que es demasiado fácil ponerse a leer y criticar, pero no se ponen a pensar lo difícil que es pensar una idea que te guste, escribirla y tener la valentía de publicarla y que alguien venga y te diga tu esfuerzo es una mierda, pues no es agradable :) asi que puro amor porfavor y si tienes sugerencias positivas comentalas :)"NOX"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	1. introduccion

✨✨✨  
-Enserio Lily tu crees que esa idea funcione?-Preguntó uno de los hombres  
-Nada perdemos con intentar, ademas yo creo que sí puede funcionar.  
✨✨✨  
-Repitan todos.  
-Militibus suis futuram invoco in infinitum sapientia nobis auxilium in bello  
✨✨✨  
-Oigan que es eso, ayuda!-Gritó una mujer desesperada.  
-¡Amor!.-Gritó un hombre seguido del llanto de dos niños.  
✨✨✨  
-Amor ayuda!.-Gritó un voz que a su rescate vino un hombre pero nada pudieron hacer, un llanto de un bebé.  
✨✨✨  
-Auror, solo desaparecieron? me puede decir que esta pasando?.-Gritó una mujer seguida de su esposo  
✨✨✨  
-¡Funciono!  
-sí.- Gritaron al unísono

mirando la bola de luz  
que se formaba en el piso.


	2. capitulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui vamos capitulo 1 ;)

_2 de mayo del 2003_   
_valle de_ _Godric_   
_Nueva Mansión_ _Malfoy_   
_08:00 pm_   
_\---------_

\------------

Hoy era dos de mayo del dos mil tres, ya habían pasado cinco años desde la guerra de Hogwarts, cinco años donde ya no existía el reinado de Lord Voldemort, cinco años han pasado para Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy viajando por el mundo mágico y muggle sin volver a entrar a la mansión Malfoy por los malos recuerdos, cinco años han pasado para el menor de los Malfoy viendo con dolor como la marca oscura todavía posa en su piel pálida aunque cada año es mas borrosa no quita su desprecio, cinco años han pasado dejando una guerra atrás que trajo mucho dolor, dejando un pasado triste y oscuro para ser reemplazado por la felicidad de haber dado todo en la guerra dando como resultado el triunfo y no sólo para los sobrevivientes si no una victoria que tenía el nombre de todos, sólo por el hecho de haber muerto o vivido luchando por sus creencias e ideales para crear un mundo mágico mejor sin ningún señor oscuro con complejos anticuados sobre la pureza de la sangre o la falta de ella .

Hoy era un día muy importante habría una cena en honor a los héroes de la batalla de hogwarts, que eran el Ejército Dumbledore y la orden del Fénix.

Y eso nos lleva aquí a la nueva mansión Malfoy o específicamente a la habitación principal donde se encontraba un rubio profundamente dormido.

La habitación era inmensa, de color blanco, aunque predominaba dicho color las decoraciones de la habitación eran de escala de grises, y negro.

Se podía apreciar que el rubio estaba plácidamente dormido, en el piso se podía observar ropas deshechas, como si la pasión existente y sublime del momento hubiese impedido que se pudieran sacar la ropa sin romperla u estirarla.

El nombre específicamente de la persona que estaba en los brazos de morfeo, es Draco Malfoy, un rubio que con los años sus facciones se fueron embelleciendo hasta el punto que no podía ir a un sitio sin que algunas personas le tuvieran miedo por ser un ex-mortifago pero la mayoría quedaba asombrada de su belleza inhumana.

Bueno ademas, estaba que el era una veela por parte de la familia de su padre, al parecer cada 10 generaciones los Malfoy's hombres eran veela.

El se había enterado a los 20 años que lo era, y para su máxima suerte su pareja, era alguien que conocía y admiraba, aunque su pareja estuvo en la casa rival de Slytherin donde el pertenece.

Su pareja era un hombre, a él no le sorprendió eso ya que siempre supo que le atraían los hombres, su pareja era a sus ojos perfecto. Su personalidad ardiente, noble, valiente, gracioso, leal, estratega, pero también amaba su hermoso cuerpo, su piel pálida, cabellos de fuego, sus pecas, sus ojos azules como el mar. Su pareja no era otro mas que Ronald Weasley.

Sorprendidos verdad, yo también lo estaba en realidad


	3. capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> capitulo 2 :)  
> \------------------

02 de Mayo del 2003

Valle de Godric Mansión Potter

8:00 pm

Hoy era dos de mayo del dos mil tres, ya habían pasado cinco años desde la guerra de Hogwarts, cinco años donde ya no existía el reinado de Lord Voldemort o Tom Riddle, cinco años donde la familia Weasley no estaba completa por uno de los gemelos que lamentablemente pereció dando pelea, cinco años han pasado y Severus Snape un hombre conocido por todos como el mejor espía que pudo tener el bando de la luz murió ayudando al hijo de la única persona que amo Lily Evans, cinco años pasaron desde la muerte de los Lupin dejando a su pequeño hijo como un huérfano de guerra, cinco años han pasado y esa cicatriz horrible no se había borrado del brazo de Hermione donde se podía leer "Sangre Sucia", cinco años han pasado para el niño que vivió y hasta ahora no le ha dolido ni una sola vez su cicatriz, cinco años han pasado para Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy viajando por el mundo mágico y muggle sin volver a entrar a la mansión Malfoy por los malos recuerdos, cinco años han pasado para el menor de los Malfoy viendo con dolor como la marca oscura todavía posa en su piel pálida aunque cada año es mas borrosa no quita su desprecio, cinco años han pasado dejando una guerra atrás que trajo mucho dolor, dejando un pasado triste y oscuro para ser reemplazado por la felicidad de haber dado todo en la guerra dando como resultado el triunfo y no sólo para los sobrevivientes si no una victoria que tenia el nombre de todos, sólo por el hecho de haber muerto o vivido luchando por sus creencias e ideales para crear un mundo mágico mejor sin ningún señor oscuro con complejos anticuados sobre la pureza de la sangre o la falta de ella .

Hoy era un día muy importante habría una cena en honor a los héroes de la batalla de hogwarts, que eran el Ejército Dumbledore y la orden del Fénix.

Y eso nos lleva aquí, en la humilde y pequeña mansión Potter, no es por sonar como idiota pero la verdad que esa es una de las mansiones más pequeñas de los Potter a pesar de tener más habitaciones de las que necesitaban. Hay que reconocer que la señora Potter hizo un gran trabajo en mantener la mansión en perfecto orden bueno casi siempre ya que hoy al parecer sería un día de locos.

Y bueno empecemos, se podía observar al hombre que venció a Lord Voldemort, mató un basilisco, campeón del torneo de los 3 magos, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y del ejército Dumbledore, única persona que sobrevivió a dos Avada Kedavra, Jefe de aurores, el hombre mas guapo según la revista "Corazón de Bruja" y el "Quisquilloso", mejor auror . Pero ahora estaba arrinconado con una expresión de miedo porque su esposa lo estaba regañando.

Si señoras, señoritas, señoritos y señores Harry Potter podía ser un héroe, pero le tenía miedo a su esposa cuando se molestaba y bueno su esposa siempre fue conocida por ser una gritona y mandona, aunque la amaba, sentía que sus gritos no podrían rivalizar con los de Molly Weasley porque su mujer era peor, a pesar de su mirada tierna siempre maternal y amorosa, cuando se enojaba que dios lo ampare en su gloria.

Su mujer, estaba gritándole aunque debía reconocer que si era su culpa pero no se lo diría voluntariamente a menos que ella se lo pida.

Es cierto hasta ahora no he mencionado quien es mi esposa, pues es la mujer mas bella e impresionante que pude conocer no es nada mas ni nada menos que Hermione Potter, ah como me encanta cuando la llaman por mi apellido, me hace sentir magnífico de que aquella mujer sólo sea para mi.

Nadie podría negar que es bellísima, su altura de metro sesenta y seis siempre mas baja que el y su mejor amigo ron, sus curvas que lo mataban, solo el sabía que si te estabas muy cerca podías ver sus pecas esparcidas por la nariz que las tapaba con maquillaje, su cabello con el tiempo cambio y se volvio mucho mas domesticado pero mas hermoso, su pequeña nariz, sus ojos que siempre brillaban por pura inteligencia y amor, sus deliciosos labios rosados que siempre pedían ser besados, su pequeño cuerpo tenía unas piernas largas y suaves, caderas anchas con una cintura pequeña, su cuerpo era un perfecto reloj de arena y lo mejor de su cuerpo es que en su vientre había almacenado a su primer hijo, a James Sirius Potter Malfoy.

Bueno creo que los e dejado sorprendidos verdad, pues antes de casarnos fuimos a Gringotts y por obvias razones éramos y somos famosos, bueno era la primera vez que nos pedían gotas de sangre para confirmar quienes éramos entonces las pusimos en un pergamino con magia de duendes.

Pero el darnos cuenta que aparecía Hermione 

Fue una total sorpresa darnos cuenta que mi Hermione, mi dulce y bella Hermione era adoptada, ella lloro mucho al darse cuenta de que sus verdaderos padres eran los Malfoy, no era porque tenia rencores con ellos lo cual es sorprendente si no porque los duendes nos contaron que en esa época cuando ella era una recién nacida Lord Voldemort estaba en el poder y después de su supuesta derrota por un bebé, mucha gente tuvo problemas con los Malfoy por ser una familia oscura librada de Azkaban por eso cuando Narcissa salió un día a Callejón Diagon sufrió un ataque y solo pudo salvar al pequeño Draco y ella fue raptada, dejando ningún rastro de donde podía estar e incluso la habían dado por muerta.

Para los Malfoy fue uno de los mejores días de su vida poder tener al fin a sus dos hijos pero por mas intentos de los dos osea de mi Mione y yo no pudimos hacerles entender que no era la culpa de ellos ni su responsabilidad que Bellatrix la haya torturado.

Aunque no puedo negar que tener a los Malfoy como familia nos han ayudado en muchas cosas, como aprender mas sobre la cultura magica, cosas que solo podían enseñarte tu familia y por obvias razones nosotros dos no tuvimos ese tipo de educación.

Ahora se preguntaran, Hermione que es hija de los Malfoy es una huroncita de piel extremadamente blanca y rubia casi albina. Pues no, la verdad es que Hermione si es muy blanca pero conservo el cabello castaño-rubio aunque se hizo mas claro ademas cambiaron sus ojos a un color gris como todos los Blacks también le crecieron las caderas y su cintura disminuyó ¡Si es que era posible!, Cissa siempre dice que se parece a su tía abuela Cassiopeia Nott _nee_ Black pero la verdad es que incluso podrían pasar por hermanas por su increíble parecido.

La familia Malfoy me recibió con los brazos abiertos a pesar de que me robe el corazón de su niña y bueno que puedo decir me amenazaron con matarme si le hacia un mínimo daño a su princesa. Quien diría que Lucius Malfoy al interior de su casa era un padre y esposo amoroso, que cometió demasiados errores por su estilo de crianza, tanto que para nuestra boda nos regalo una isla llamada Harmione, por la mezcla de nuestros nombres.

Y como decía, Hermione me estaba gritando aunque ya ni recuerdo de que por perderme y mis pensamientos además que mejor no le digo mucho si no hoy duermo en otra habitación o peor me manda a la casa de Ron.

.- ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO HARRY JAMES POTTER, COMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE DEJAR QUE TEDDY FUERA CUIDADO POR LA PERRA DE CHO CHANG, Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA TU SECRETARIA, ¡SI ME VUELVO A ENTERAR QUE ESA MUJER ESTUVO CERCA DE MI HIJO, TE MATO! ENTIENDES.-Terminó ella con la cara muy sonrojada del enojo.

.-Amor.-dijo el.-Solo deje a Teddy menos de cinco minutos para poder recoger los papeles de mi oficina, y sabes que no lo deje entrar ya que todos los aurores estaban ahí, ya sabes como es Teddy nunca nos hubiésemos ido, con lo mucho que le encanta estar hablando con todos.-finalizó el con esperanza de que su esposa lo entienda.

.-ella se acercó a él, jalando desde la camisa hasta que sus caras estuvieran muy cerca y susurró.- mira Harry James Potter Evans, entiendo lo que me dijiste pero eso no significa que no me de rabia que la llorona esa esté cerca de ti todo el día y que yo no le pueda romper su cara de china fea porque no es tan tonta como para coquetear abiertamente contigo, pero me molesta mas que mi bebe, mi hijo esté cerca de ella ... Entiendes, asi que ojala y no se vuelva a ocurrir porque quizá empieces a dormir solo en otra habitación.-

Esta mujer definitivamente me iba a matar, como podía ser tan amenazante y sexy al mismo tiempo. Así que hice lo que desde un inicio tenia ganas de hacer para callarla cuando me empezó a gritar, la bese. 


	4. capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> capitulo 3

_Potter Manor_   
_lugar de la orden dela_ _Fénix._   
_03 de enero de 1980_   
_02:00 pm_

  
_\---------------_  
Hoy era un día muy importante, se podía sentir en el ambiente que actualmente rodeaba a la inmensa propiedad llamada "Potter Manor" construida hace más de 500 años, sostenida y actualizada a la época por la magia familiar de los Potter.

La casa solariega, llena de elfos felices que trabajan arduamente por mantener felices a sus nuevos amos, la casa había estado vacía desde la muerte de Charlus y Dorea Potter. Y por fin su hijo regreso a devolver la gloria de la antiga y más noblen familia habitando en la mansión con su hermosa esposa.

Hoy sería un día diferente pues la orden había puesto sus fe, en un hechizo encontrado por Lily Potter dentro de Potter Manor, sI el hechizo no fallaba todos tendrían por fin la certeza de que _tu-ya-sabes-quie_ n va a ser destruido.


End file.
